Sonic.exe
Sonic.exe (also known as "X" or "exe" for short) is the titular main antagonist of the Sonic.EXE series. Sonic.EXE is an eldritch entity taking on the form of Sonic the Hedgehog that sends out a haunted game disc featuring the creature killing the main Sonic characters, eventually leading him to rip out the soul of his victim and making them his slave. Origin First Story The original Sonic.exe story centers on Tom, a young man who was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, especially the older games. He claimed that he had not played any glitchy or hacked games before, though he admitted that he didn't want to after an experience he had. He then proceeded to recount his experience, saying how he received a CD and an accompanying letter from his friend Kyle, begging him to destroy the disc before it's "too late" and not to play the game. Ignoring his friend's warnings, Tom played the game and began to encounter odd, somewhat disturbing phenomena, from a title card featuring an evil-looking Sonic with bloody eyes and glowing pupils with a wide smile to the presence of a file select screen similar to that of the one in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, with a red background and chilling music playing. As he picked the only available character, Tails and began the first stage, titled "HILL ACT 1", Tom continued to find more evidence that there was something wrong with the game, namely the copious amounts of dead animals, all murdered in gruesome ways and eventually encountering Sonic at the end of the level, standing completely still and with his eyes closed. When Tails attempted to get his attention during a cutscene by tapping him on the shoulder, Sonic's eyes opened, identical to the Sonic on the title screen before cutting to black, with the message "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" In the next level, "HIDE AND SEEK", Tom witnessed Sonic chasing Tails, the latter flying despite an inability to do so without a Super form, before disappearing, teleporting in front of the distraught fox and killing him and cutting to black. Shocked, Tom reads the next message, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?". After playing as Knuckles and losing a supposed "boss battle" with Sonic, Tom decided to take a break from the game. However, his rest was plagued by nightmares featuring the corrupted Tails and Knuckles, and the demonic Sonic, with him waking in a cold sweat. Returning to the game, Tom picked Robotnik from the file select screen and continued with the game. At the end of the level, Sonic teleported in front of Robotnik, before the screen cut to red static. Then, a "hyper-realistic" image of Sonic appeared on the screen, with the words "I AM GOD!". After the game ended, Tom turned around to find, to his utter horror, a bloodied Sonic plushie on his bed. Tom's fate is ambiguous (though the official sequel reveals that Tom committed suicide to escape from the entity using Sonic's likeness). Second Story The sequel/prequel of Sonic.exe centers around a young detective named Derek Green investigating the murders committed by an unknown entity. Throughout the entire murder case, each murder has been investigated by Detective Derek Green and his sister, Chelsea. After Chelsea got captured by Exe, Derek was dropped out of the case for unknown reasons, but that didn't stop him from pursuing his sister's captor. As he secretly investigated each murder that Exe commits, Derek slowly becomes more and more paranoid to the point where he believes everyone is working for the Cult. Through a mysterious contact named "Cole", Derek discovered that the Cult was behind the conspiracy and that Chelsea was trapped in Exe's world. Eventually, Derek got captured by the Cult and confronted by one of the Cult Leaders, Shannon Goldman. Derek believed that by destroying the disk (which he did), that would once and for all stop Exe from tormenting humanity, but Shannon proved his efforts pointless and revealed that the Cult made multiple copies of the game disk in case anything happened to one of them. Shannon then summoned Exe who then proceeded to steal Derek's soul. 3 weeks later after Exe stole Derek's soul, Derek's boss, Bob Richardson received a message from Cole who filled him in on what happened. Appearance Sonic.EXE looks exactly like his idol, Sonic the Hedgehog, except there are several noticeable differences to his appearance. Exe's fur and quills are a darker blue and less smooth and more unkempt, his skin a sickly pale color, with a black color fading into his forearms, hands, forelegs, and feet, symbolizing Exe's dark matter in a way. His claws are sharp and pitch black (though sometimes they're also a bright purple). Exe's mouth is often unnaturally wide when he smiles and it's always fanged and yellow (Sir JC explained that the yellow on his teeth is not a result of tooth decay but one of the few side effects when his body was first made), and his eyes are pitch black, with two glowing red dots as irises with very tiny pupils. For some reason, Exe seems to always produce blood under his eyes even when he's not actually crying, though this is a major birthmark (when he was born, Exe's eyes hurt greatly). When Exe isn't crying blood, one can see a faint but noticeable rash under his eyes from crying so much blood. Personality Sonic.EXE is the complete opposite of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is a wrathful, tyrannical, malevolent, sadistic, cruel, and twisted monster who takes glee in repeatedly killing anyone's life, even his own slaves, showing him as the definition of pure evil. Exe views humanity to be the perfect plaything and desires to one day have it all to himself for eternity, and believes himself to be a god thanks to his reality-controlling powers. Exe's arrogance and sadism appear to stem from his creative side, so it's possible that he also uses his powers to torture humans just to see what he can do with them, not just because it gives him great pleasure and power over them. Aside from his insatiable love for humans and his sadistic and creative need to play with them, Exe also idolizes Sonic the Hedgehog, which inspired Exe to create a body for himself similar to his idol's and also create a world that has many aspects from Sonic's world, and hopes to one day have Sonic all to himself as he rules over humanity. While Exe does truly admire Sonic to the point of possible homosexuality and fanaticism, he also shows great disappointment whenever Sonic doesn't act like the Sonic he idolizes. Powers and Abilities As shown from the original story, Sonic.EXE is able to fly and levitate off the ground, teleport from place to place in a cloud of black smoke, travel through the game and manipulate its code, create dark, ghostly illusions in order to confuse and torment his enemies, and shape-shift in order to look exactly like his idol Sonic. In the second story, he's shown to be highly manipulative and charismatic, able to lead an entire cult to believe he is doing good for the world. Exe is able to twist and alter reality in any way he likes, he is completely omnipotent and immortal, and cannot be killed by normal means, but cannot last too long in the real world, which would presumably kill him for good. Exe is also able to create and manipulate dark matter, the very substance he's made of, and wields a large black hole inside his mouth that he uses when he gets bored of a slave, which would completely evaporate their soul and erase them from existence. Facts * Sonic.EXE was created by JC-The-Hyena. * Sonic.EXE is incredibly strong and is immortal (he can't be damaged and can't be killed). * He has a game made by MY5TCrimson. * Sonic.EXE has commonly been thought to be a demon possessing Sonic's body, his first and most well-known fan-made origin, despite the two canonically being separate entities. Theme Song Hide And Seek- Lizz Robinett Videos __FORCETOC__ Category:Male Category:Video game pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Deity Category:Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sociopath Category:Psychopath Category:Possessed Category:Unknown Category:Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misanthrope Category:Ageless Category:Tyrants Category:Universally Hated